


Not As Dead As I Thought.

by BonnieBee101



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Middle Earth, Modern Character in Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieBee101/pseuds/BonnieBee101
Summary: Siobhan didn't want to be here, all she wanted was her house, her bed and her siblings. Not being forced to help destroy a ring and not be able to go home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~ I think all chapters will not quite short, but I'm not sure.

“Come on Siobhan don’t be a little bitch,” I whispered to myself, the overwhelming need to cry was coming quickly and I didn’t have time to cry, I had things to do and the fact that the inconvenience of being hit by a car had put all of that to a stop. I was fucking pissed, waking up in a dark, dirty and cold forest, my ribs were hurting, my head was hurting and if anyone else said they wouldn’t be whining this much, is a fucking liar. 

I had no idea how long I’d been walking, much longer than I usually would in any given situation, but judging by the aching in my feet, it safe to assume it had been a good few hours. I’m pretty sure I’m dead, but then again, did you feel pain when you’re dead? When I come face to face with the Almighty Lord, I was going to be asking him some questions. The snapping of a twig caught me off guard, pulling me from my thoughts.

That was probably me.

Or, what if I wasn’t in heaven? 

Oh my god, have I gone to Hell? But I hadn’t done anything that bad in my life, I mean yeah, I was rude to my brother those couple of times, but if you know what having a brother is like, then you can understand why I do, what I do. There was also that time I beat up that boy who was bothering my sister, but that was one time! Not enough to end up in Hell with criminals and all sorts of bad people. 

It’s nothing, probably because you’ve watched far too many documentaries about kidnapping and murder, that’s what I was telling myself, but the sky was getting darker, and God knows that is when the real shit happens, this is it, some horrible, gross man was going to pounce on me and I was going to die, again, I mean, if I was actually dead. I might be in a coma, imagining all of this before the Doctors wake me up.

Another snap of a twig had me running like never, I was a firm believer in you shouldn’t run unless you’re being chased, but I’ll make an exception for this. I wasn’t about to stand there and let someone kidnap me or kill me. I sprinted through the woods, noticing the trees growing less spaced together, maybe this was Hell and I was going to be chased through it for all eternity. 

Or, I was in Limbo, that would make sense for why I was being chased. It might have been another dead and lost soul like me, wandering around with nowhere to go, it was where they went, lost souls, roaming between Heaven and Hell. Maybe, just maybe I was being chased towards the exit because they realised that I don’t belong here. 

I was heaving by this point, not once stopping, I didn’t want to look behind me, in case there actually was someone chasing me, like that story of the man who’d gone into the Underworld to bring his wife back, being wanted not to look behind him and when he did, she was taken away for real. I would trip and possibly end up being taken. 

I could just make something out in the distance, I had to squint, my eyesight wasn’t the best and my glasses weren’t anywhere to be found when I had woken up, it seemed to be almost, glowing and it was bright white. This was my way out! That was definitely the entrance to Heaven and I had never been happier to see something in my life, I sped up somewhat, though my thoughts were chanting at me to not go into the light because if I wasn’t dead, I would be if I went in there.  
This needed to be over, I didn’t want to be stuck here, I was hoping that maybe when I got there, I’d be reunited with my dog. Did God let animals into Heaven? If not, I was going to be pissed.

The sound of more snapping and rustling came from behind me, it might have been me making all that noise, but I was still convinced that something or someone was chasing me, and I felt like I was being hunted down like an animal. 

Please for the love of God-

I ended up falling down a small hill, landing face first on the ground, screaming as I did so, this wasn’t my day and for once I wanted nothing more than for my brother come barging into my hospital room and waking me up from this nightmarish coma.

“Why does this keep happening to me.” I whined once again, I managed to pull myself into a sitting position on my knees, quickly dusting my hands on my legs, but I didn’t get the chance to stand up, because when I looked up, there was a sword pointed directly at my face, “What the fuck!” I yelled, throwing myself backwards and as far away as possible. I looked into the eyes of a crazy looking red-haired man, glaring at me.

“Who are you spy!?” he questioned in a deep voice, his glare burning into me, he advanced closer to me, his glare getting more intense his sword still poised in my direction, “Get the hell away from me you psycho!” 

Everything I did was followed by the sword-wielding man, “Boromir! Drop your weapon!” an elderly man called out the name of the man in front of me, it was a familiar one, I looked towards the old man, noticing his grey long nightgown type clothing and, he was standing calmly next to a log, smoking a pipe and leaning against a staff, I’d obviously come across some psychopathic medieval people also stuck in Limbo.

He smiled behind a grey beard, a grey nightgown and a blue hat? That clashed, my sister would be horrified. 

“The wench may be a spy or a witch.” I watched as Dickhead turned to look at the old man, but my eyes remained on psychotic in front of me, his sword still level with my head, what kind of fucked up Limbo place was this?

“She is no spy, nor is she a witch Boromir.” Greybeard told him, gesturing for him to lower the sword pointed at me, which he did so, although it was in obvious reluctance, “I asked for help and here she is.”

“I’m sorry,” I trailed off looking at the old man, “But, what the fuck?” 

“This is not your world.” He spoke in a patient tone, as he sat on the log beside him, next to a raging fire, and sat next to him was a rather scruffy looking man with chin length brown greasy hair. I took this time to look around, there were now nine facing staring back at me and I was, literally, about to shit my fucking pants.

“Am, I in Heaven?” I asked, feeling fucking stupid, I fiddled with the end of my jacket, I hated the fact that they were so openly staring at me, yeah to be fair I looked like I had been drug hair first through a hedge and possibly out of a grave. How people enjoyed being stared at was beyond me.

“No my dear, this is Middle Earth.” The answer was cheerful, he was still smoking on that pipe. 

“Fuck off.”

It was an instant reaction, and the looks I was getting from those nine faces was enough for me to regret even opening my mouth, this was a dream and there was no chance on this good Earth that I was sitting in the middle of fantasy land. Before it had even stuck in my mind, I was laughing so hard, I ended up crying. With tears streaming down my face, I could barely breathe, and this old man was still smiling at me as if he’d just told me good news.  
“You cannot be serious!” 

“I assure you, I am quite serious my dear.” He didn’t look impressed, maybe he didn’t like being laughed at, but I didn’t like being lied too, my laughter slowly stopped when it dawned on me that he didn’t look like he was joking and the serious look on his face was scaring me.

Why, why oh why was did this have to happen to me! I cursed every God that came into my mind, why didn’t I get a say in what happened to me? Why were these Gods allowed to make life-changing decisions on behalf of other people? I guess I was dead, I knew this, of course, it was there in the back of my dead. Nobody could survive being hit by a car going that fast.

“This is like,” I took a deep breath, the anger building slowly, “So fucking fantastic!” Greybeard looked concerned now, as though he hasn’t just uprooted my life and thrown me into immediate danger. “You inconsiderate fucking bastard!” tears clouded my vision now, actual tears, grabbing rocks, I launched them at everything and anything, the Old man, the sky and possibly that Dickhead from before. They fell back onto the ground with a dull sound, not that this fazed me, nothing could get any worse than this.

“My dead, calm yourself.” This old man had to be Gandalf then, with those ugly coloured clothes and the much too cheerful look on his face, grumbled from his seat, obviously not enjoying what was happened as much as the rest of them were. 

“Calm? I am calm!” the high-pitched sound coming from me sounded panicked, even for me, “My lady, if you were to take some breath, mayhaps you are injured?” the scruffy man tried in a soothing voice, making his way towards me, hands held out in front of him as if he was calming a wounded animal. 

“Come any closer and I’ll scream!” I shouted at the man, launching a small rock at his head, but his reflexes were quite good, because he was quick to dart out of the way, instead it ended up hitting the helmet wearing man on the head, earning some chuckles from the small figures sitting around the fire. He may have darted out of the way, but this didn’t stop him from advancing on me. 

“What is your name?” his voice was still soothing, hushed.

“Siobhan.”

“That is an unusal name,” He told me, “And where are you from?”

“Cardiff.”

A deep frown appeared on his face, before tossing a look of confusion at Gandalf, communicating silently with him, he turned back to me, his eyes roaming my clothes and he dropped his hands down to his sides. I self consciously crossed my arms in front of my chest, looking away from the group, a group of nine men! 

“Says you,” I spat at him, having stood up in my anger, moving further away from the group, glaring at the group of merry men, another voice piped up from within the group, a slight accent to it and I looked to see who had spoken up, meeting a pair of intense blue eyes staring into mine. 

“We mean you no harm.” He was pretty, like punch me in the face, I would kill for skin that clear and hair that perfect, I struggled to keep eye contact with him, he was too pretty, and it actually hurt to look at him.

“You, my dear, are in the company of the Fellowship,” Gandalf stood up and came to stand beside the scruffy man, “and I am Gandalf.” 

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out myself.” I couldn’t understand why I was here, I should be on my way to a good life in Heaven, this was so wrong, “Why am I here?” I sounded demanding because I was. I was entitled to some answers.

“I brought you here,” he said it like I should have figured it out, “I requested it, it was the Vala that brought you here upon my request.” 

“Why?” my lips began trembling. 

“We needed aid for this quest, you shall be our guide.” He said it like I should be thankful, as though he had offered me a once in a lifetime opportunity. Like I was being given an Honour like he hadn’t caused my death and pulled me into a different world.

“You killed me.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You! You killed me! I died because of you,” at this point, I couldn’t hold myself, I launched myself at Gandalf, but scruffy caught me around my waist, pulling me away from the old man. “I didn’t have to get hit by that car! But I did because of you! You brought me here when I should be dead!” I was crying at this point, reality came crashing down around me, my whole life had been ripped away from, all because Gandalf needed a guide to help with this stupid quest.

“I am sorry my dear, I did not know.” Maybe he really did feel sorry, but that didn’t help my anger or the crippling unhappiness that filled my body, “You’re sorry, but I still died, and I’ll never see my family again.”

I fell back onto the ground, and scruffy, who was obviously Aragorn let me as I buried my face in my hands, this was a pain I hadn’t felt before, I felt like another car had come and crushed me, a pain I’d never felt before and it was honestly crushing. 

I’d never see Ciaran or Saoirse again.

I was never going to go back home.

I was dead and it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

I positioned myself a few meters away from where the group were camping, leaning against a tree, watching how they interacted with each other. I wanted to go over and scream at them for being so casual and carefree while my entire life had been ripped out from underneath me. I was hoping that I was going to wake up because I didn’t honestly think I was really here like it was just some cruel joke, and everything would go back to normal.

I wanted a fucking do-over.

Wake up in bed with my brother yelling my name, my sister jumping up and down on my bed to wake me up. I wanted my family, what was I going to do without them? 

I felt tears beginning to fill my eyes, but I was quick to push them away, crying wasn’t going to help, it wasn’t going to get me out or away from these crazy people. Plus, I’d reached my maximum of crying and tantrum throwing for the day, fuck maybe the rest of the year. 

This was fucked up.

I only wore a thin jacket, with some shorts and a t-shirt, so I was freezing my tits off. I was still sad, obviously, I was in a sense mourning for myself and for my family, but there was a simmering of anger underneath it all. I was pissed off at Gandalf, I was pissed off at everything and I just wanted to scream so that everyone else could feel what I was going through. But I know that wouldn’t lead to anything, I was still going to feel this way.

I was furious with Gandalf, and these Vala people, because what right did, they have really, to kill me and send me off into a world I knew barely anything about? Of course, Gandalf had basically asked them too, but she could be angry at him and still feel bad for yelling at him, right? Yeah. But mostly with this magic Vala thing, why did they listen to him? Maybe he was crazy, and they killed her as some type of sacrifice, they must have known how the story ended, everything worked out fine in the end, considering they were these all-knowing beings. 

I didn’t need to be here.

I wasn’t supposed to be here.

I wanted to hate all of them, but there was a part of me that knew they didn’t deserve my anger, Gandalf didn’t know, he didn’t ask them to kill me. If anything, it was the Vala that I was angry at, they were to blame for this. How dare they bring me here, how dare they not think about how I would feel about this. Ripping me away from my friends, my family and my life. Considering the car hadn’t truly killed me, something here was going too and if I didn’t stay dead, I’d be even more pissed off. They must have known I wasn’t going to survive this.

But all of this contemplating wouldn’t do anything, because I knew I wasn’t going home, I was stuck here, and I was back home. Would there even be a body to go back to if I could? Would it still be the same as I’d left it? Could they even send me home?

I had so many questions and there was only one person here that could answer them, Gandalf.

Thinking about Gandalf made me think about my brother, he’d loved the character and I could picture the look of jealousy on his face if he had known I was here, sitting a few feet away from his favourite character. He was completely obsessed with the books, the movies and was planning on getting a few tattoos dedicated to it once he was old enough. He’s the only reason that I knew anything about the world of Lord of The Rings, he made me watch it with him whenever he was off sick from school, on his birthdays and once, I’d had to watch it on Christmas day.

Someone like my brother should have been brought here, not that I would have been happy with my little brother being forced into this world either, the thought of it made my skin crawl. No, I’d like him to stay a child for a few more years at least. I remember him begging me to read the books to him, they were difficult to read, but I did it, for him.

Okay, pity party is over, I need some answers. 

I stood quickly, before making my way over to where Gandalf was sitting, I knew I was getting some weird looks from everyone else, it usually would have made me uncomfortable, but I was too focused on Gandalf to really give a shit. I sat down beside him. 

“I’m still mad.”

“That is understandable.” That was all he said to me, he didn’t even look at me! He just kept staring into the flames.

“I have some questions.”

“And, what would you like to know my dear?” this time he turned to look at me, puffing on his pipe.

“Well, how far away are we from Rivendell?” they had to good distance away from the place, just to go up a mountain and then come all the way down and through the Dwarf Cave.

“Four days by foot.” He answered me, before nodding his head, as though he was trying to reassure himself that he was correct.

“Oh, I thought you’d have been further along than that.” I pushed my red hair out of my face, before turning fully to face Gandalf, straddling the tree now, “Just so you know, you don’t need me to get rid of the ring. You do it fine all by yourselves.”

“She is a spy!” Boromir spat from across the fire, where he had obviously been listening on in my private conversation, “How else would she know of the ring.”

Wow, so he was paranoid already and it had only been four days, “No? This ‘quest’ is a story in my world.” I didn’t know if I’d be able to control myself if he brought his sword out again, maybe a good punch in the face would help. My hands skimmed down over my thighs, trying to keep myself occupied. 

“You mean we’re famous?” one of the little men with curly hair called out in excitement, sitting amongst three other little men. They must have been the hobbits, I could almost hear my brother’s annoying voice in my head telling me that they were hobbits.

“I guess…”I watched as he nudged his one of his little friends, they had the same coloured hair, maybe they were related, but he wasn’t pleased, elbowing the other in return, “You know how the quest will end?” Aragorn asked with a frown on his face, not that I bothered me, of course, you would be annoyed if you found out someone knew how the quest was going to end.   
“Yup.”

“Can you tell us?” the hobbit from earlier asked with some of the enthusiasm, but I knew that I couldn’t. God knows what had already changed with me just being here, but Gandalf saved me from answering the Hobbit’s question, with a resounding, “Absolutely not.” He grumbled a bit before turning to look at the Hobbits, “Everything may change if she were to tell us anything.”

“Exactly,” I nodded to the Hobbits, “I’m not telling you anything.”

“But, do people like us?”

“Pippin!”

“I was only askin’.”

“We’re not allowed to ask questions.”

“It’s an innocent question.” Pippin turned to look at me in excitement, “Who’s your favourite?” 

“I don’t really have one,” of course I was lying, Arwen was hands down my favourite, but considering that she wasn’t here, I wasn’t technically lying? Right? But that didn’t discourage Pippin from loudly announcing to everyone that he was my favourite, smugly turning to look at Merry, “It’s me!”

“She said doesn’t have one.” Merry argued back, “I like you all equally.” I sounded like a mother trying to stop her children from finding out that one of her children was the favourite one. It was exhausting, they were still going on about it, even though I had just told them that I didn’t have one.

“But, you like me more than them.” Pippin turned a blinding bright smiled at me, before he was quickly taken out by Merry tackling him, they rolled around for a while, trying to get the best of each other. They were doing nothing but rolling around, shouting and laughing. But nobody made the move to break them apart.

“Do they do this a lot?”

“Quite often,” Aragorn answered my question with a slight twinge of amusement in his voice. The ‘fight’, if you could call it that, only last a short while. It was quiet now; an almost sombre mood has decided to cover the group now. I guess everyone was so caught up in their own memories or thoughts, maybe some of them around the ring that I knew Frodo was carrying? Speaking of Frodo, I looked up but found that he was already staring at me. His eyes were incredibly blue, he didn’t look away though, when our eyes met as most would have looked away by now, out of politeness. 

“Can I see it?”

My question startled him, and everyone else as well, “I do not think that would be wise Miss Siobhan.” Gandalf answered me, looking down at me from where he sat. I turned to look at Gandalf, letting the annoyance show on my face, “Why not? Shouldn’t I be allowed to see the piece of jewellery that I died for?” he couldn’t deny me that, I had in all technicality died for the ring. He relented finally, nodding his head towards Frodo, who bounced to his feet and made his way over to me. He was really small.

He slowly reached below his shirt, pulling on the chain around his neck, at the end of the chain was the ring, it was small, not nearly as shiny as it had been shown to be in the movie. It was much more aesthetically pleasing on screen than it was in real life.

“That’s it?” I quickly grabbed hold of it, pulling both the ring and Frodo closer to me, there were low gasps around me, but I chose to ignore them. I was pretty pissed off, this was what I died for? I’d found prettier pieces of jewellery in a charity shop. 

“It’s, really boring.” It was so lacklustre, I didn’t find the appeal at all, “If I was the bad guy, I would have at least put some jewels on it, maybe silver, gold is so cheap looking.” Frodo laughed, it was loud and bright, and I gave him the ring back. I didn’t like gold, give me a pretty silver ring any day.

“My lady, do you not feel the pull of the ring?” the blonde man with the pointy ears from earlier, Legolas, raised the question before anyone else had thought to. “I mean, should I?” 

“Lady Siobhan hails from a world where there is no magic,” Gandalf interrupted, “Magic will not affect her unless it comes directly from the Vala.” I nodded, at least there was one thing to be thankful for, I wouldn’t be feeling the pull of the ring anytime soon. Gandalf turned to Frodo, who had only moved away from me, not back to where he had been, “If you are able to trust anyone young Frodo, it would be Miss Siobhan.” 

I heard a slightly sarcastic snort from across the fire, but I didn’t need to look to see who it was, obviously, Boromir didn’t believe Gandalf.

“We should rest.” Almost as if Aragorn’s word was law, which I mean, it probably was? The fellowship was quick to settle down, they pulled out some type of sleeping bags, itchy-looking blankets and no pillows. I sat on the log watching it, I should have kept a sleeping bag in my bag, I probably had everything in there, excluding what I needed.   
“Lady Siobhan?” cracking one eye open I saw the pretty elf from earlier standing next to the log, I raised an eyebrow at him, “It’s Siobhan, just Siobhan.” I informed him with a serious look, I was neither rich not royalty and being called ‘Lady’ made me feel older than I was.

“As you wish,” it was said politely, with a reserved smile, “I have no use for it this night.” He held out his sleeping bag thing, it was wrapped up like a small pillow.

“Oh, are you sure?” 

“Yes, I am on watch.” He walked away, going to lord knows where to keep watch over us, nodding my head, I opened it up before climbing inside, “Good talk.” The blanket wasn’t itchy, thank God, because nothing was worse than an itchy blanket.

I lay on my back looking up at the sky, I didn’t know anything about constellations, but the stars looked the same as the ones back home, the only difference was how bright they were. A lumped built up in my throat, but I had done enough crying, so I swallowed it and rolled over. I still hoped deep-down that I would wake up in my own bed, but I knew it was impossible.


	3. Pretty

I was surrounded by pizza, the next best thing was chicken nuggets, and there was so many of them! The best part? Nobody else was around to eat it and it was all for me, I was just shoving pizza in my mouth and I don’t even think I was chewing it. There is nothing better than pizza, okay, maybe pasta as well. 

Yassssss pizza~  
“Lady Siobhan.” There was an irritating voice and something poking me on my nose. My eyes snapped open, finding Pippin stood inches from my face with his finger on my nose. I rolled away with a scream, which he quickly followed.

“What the fuck!”

“My apologies, Lady Siobhan!” Pippin rushed out as he jumped to his feet, “It’s just Siobhan.” I grumbled, rubbing my eyes from sleep and pushing my hair out of my face. He corrected himself, smiling at me and if I wasn’t in such a foul mood, I probably would have smiled back. I wasn’t dreaming and I was still dead. I sighed heavily, folding up the borrowed sleeping bag, looking around to find the elf that had leant it to me, that’s when I realised how dark it was. “The sun’s not even up yet,” I whined, not thinking that anyone was listening to me.

“Aye lassie, best ye get used to it,” Gimli muttered to me, sounding just as annoyed as I was, he was packing his stuff away too, but he was taking his time. I didn’t have anything but the bag I came here with, maybe a change of clothes if I had put any in there and that was about it. 

“Just a warning, I’m going to be your worst nightmare for the next three or so hours,” I told them bluntly, nobody seemed to be paying attention to me though, I groaned looking around, where I spotted Aragorn and Legolas stood off to the side, so I walked over with the elf’s sleeping bag in my arms. They were quick to stop talking once I approached them, both looking at me, “Well if I didn’t think you were talking about me before, I sure think that now.” 

The silence was deafening, okay, none of them were fans of jokes then, awkward, “Here you go,” I pushed it into his chest, before walking away from them both, almost feeling their eyes bearing into my back. I headed towards where Frodo was sat, Boromir glared at me from where he was stood, I threw myself down next to Frodo, turning to him, “You’re my favourite.” A shocked gasp came from across from me, Pippin looked upset, “I thought I was your favourite!” He was sat next to Gandalf, eating, nothing unusual there, except for the insulted look now plastered on his face. 

“You’re my favourite.” I declared to Frodo once more, which inspired a bright smile from him. 

**********************************************************************************

We’d been walking for hours and for once in my life, I wasn’t exaggerating. My feet felt like they were about to fall off, definitely had some blisters coming, I wasn’t made for hours of walking, but I was determined to not fall too far behind and so I kept pace with Gimli and the four hobbits, barely, but Pippin stayed close, maybe to make sure that I didn't fall behind, or possibly to make me change my mind about Frodo being my favourite. 

Before long Gandalf was calling for a break, and I instantly plopped down where I stood, the sun was quite high in the sky, and my jacket for once, was becoming unbearable. I quickly unfastened the small buttons, shrugging it off my shoulders, leaving me in a thin mustard yellow jumper, which I was even quicker to shrug off, leaving me in a black vest top. I sighed in relief as the breeze skated across my warm skin. I instantly began working on my hair, I was thankful now, that I stopped keeping it long, I worked out the knots, pulling it into a short French braid, shorted pieces falling out of place. 

 

The more I felt the sun beating down on me, the more I realised that this wasn’t a dream, somewhere in the back of my mind kept trying to remind me that it might still be a dream. But with the sweat, the breeze and the scenery, the less the voice spoke up.

If I didn’t accept what had happened, then I would end up driving myself crazy and I'd seen enough films about people going crazy and it wasn't something that I wanted. 

I rubbed at my temple, before I folded my jacket and jumper up, and looked up at the group as they bustled around, the four hobbits were excited to have finally stopped for a short while, and possibly at the thought of having food. Gimli was sitting on the ground like me, only he had begun sharpening his axe in long smooth strokes. Gandalf, of course, was sitting beside Aragorn and having more secret whispered conversations. Legolas was stood not too far away from the two, he was obviously keeping an eye out for any danger and Boromir, well he was looking at me as though I’d just killed his dog.

“What?” 

“You uncover yourself,” he reprimanded me, as though I were a child, “Why?” his eyes were narrowed at me, his mouth set in a hard-judgemental line. 

“What? I’m not uncovered,” I wasn’t sure where he was going with this, I looked down at my top in confusion, sure you could see my bra-straps, but I wasn’t exactly flashing my tits to everyone, I was covered and that’s all that mattered.

“Like a prostitute.” It was said in such a blunt manner, I almost didn’t understand what he’d said to me. Then a fire built in my chest, I'm a woman, of course, people had called me worse in my life, but there was something deeply insulting about being called a prostitute, as though it were something to be ashamed of, hey, some people need to make money. 

“Excuse me, this is what a woman’s body looks like!” I crossed my arms over my criminal chest, “Man, I know why you're not married, if my chest offends you, maybe you should look somewhere else?" his face changed to a nice red colour, maybe it was out of anger or embarrassment, but I honestly didn’t care. I picked up my folded jacket and quickly shrugged it back on, before storming away to sit somewhere else, but found eight pairs of eyes trained on me.

“What!?” 

“Nothing!” Merry was quick to reply, and the others were quick to follow his example and avert their eyes. I turned around, sitting on a rock, intending to ignore everyone. Prostitute, the cheeky fucking bastard, who was he to talk when he dressed like a LARPING wet dream, I wouldn’t call myself a feminist, but the fact that someone had just told me I looked like a prostitute made me wonder why I hadn’t joined in on my sister’s rally for it. It wasn’t even that tight, or low cut, I think maybe I should walk around in my bra and really give himself something to bitch about, maybe it would make him leave and that was one less problem that I had to deal with.

“You must not hold it against Boromir.” I didn’t scream, but I did jump from shock at the voice sounded from beside me. Peering over my shoulder I found Legolas, he moved around and sat beside me, looking out at the view in front of us. It was a beautiful view, rolling green hills, clear blue skies and the striking mountains imminent in the distance. 

“I know I shouldn’t, but I’m going to.” 

He let out a slight chuckle, honestly, why was his laugh attractive, “I suppose you could.” He looked more contemplative now, looking at me, struggling to find the words to explain what had happened not too long ago, “I would like to apologise, Aragorn and I did not mean to cause offence. It is just, you speak so strangely, and we did not know how to answer.”

“It’s alright,” I shrugged at him, “I’m not too bothered.”

He didn’t look convinced, instead, his eyes narrowed in on my face, if I wasn’t feeling self-conscious before, I was beginning too, I wasn’t bothered about the staring. It was the intense way in which he was doing it, what type of person, started at someone so intensely? It was both rude, and intimidating, with this thought in mind, I focused my own eyes on him, “You’re far too pretty.” His head tilted to the side, as though confused by what I had said, “Too pretty?” but I knew, he knew, exactly what I mean, because he had a small smirk. See, I might think he was very pretty, but nothing turns you off more than a man, that played dumb when complimented. 

“Yes, stupidly pretty and frankly, it makes me want to hit you.” I copied him, tilting my own head to the side, “All Elves are right? Really pretty? That’s going to do some shit to my self-esteem.” He looked amused at my statement, because it's true, not that I had such a low opinion of myself, but everyone felt self-conscious when presented with a large group of people that were pretty.

“Mortals seem to think so.”

“Christ,” I scowled, turning away from him, “I can’t even look at you, it’s like looking at the sun.” and you know what they say, get to close to the sun and you get burned, not that I was planning on getting too close to him.

“I apologise.” He sounded baffled by my words, as though someone that looked like he did, had never been told that he was in fact, offensively attractive. Of course, he knew he was, most attractive people know that they are. 

“It’s fine, not really your fault that you’re insanely attractive.”

“You find me, insanely attractive?” 

Ah, there it is, you tell any male he’s attractive and his ego inflates ten-fold, I’ll have to keep the compliments to a minimum, “I said, what I said.” he didn’t reply, but a glance in his direction let me know what he was happy for the comment, there was a small grin forming on his face. His stupid, pretty face, I just want to punch him.

 

Prick.


	4. And so it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha~ hi, it's me, i've been wondering how long you've been waiting for me? *singing*  
> lol, i've been so busy haha, let me know what you think~

**********************************************************************************

Pippin pestered me as we walked, “Who’s really your favourite?” walking in front of the group, just behind Aragorn, his big hairy feet trying hard to keep up with my only slightly larger strides. I tried to hold in the sigh, but it escaped, the Hobbit wouldn’t leave me alone, not until I told him that he was my favourite.

“I’ve told you, Frodo’s my favourite within the Fellowship,” I answered him, again, as it wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time, he’d ask me this.

“But it can’t be!” 

I looked down at Pippin, eyebrow raised, “And why not?” 

“It just can’t be!” He looked away, crossing his arms and pouting, before throwing me a look, “Okay, then who’s your favourite outside of us?”

“Arwen,” I smirked down at him, I wasn’t lying, she was my favourite, mostly because I was in love with Liv Tyler. The real-life version of a Goddess. 

“Who’s that?”

“Aragorn’s lady-love.” I turned my smirk onto Aragorn, who had turned to look at me with startled and confused eyes, the same as anyone would if you’d just announced the name of their lover, the name of whom nobody else knew.   
“You know of Arwen?” There was a slight tone of accusation in his voice, as though he couldn’t fathom as to how I knew her name.

“I know everything, remember?” I answered, tapping my finger on the side of my head, as we continued walking, I could hear Frodo speaking with Merry from just behind me, Boromir speaking with Gandalf just a few steps in front of Aragorn. It was peaceful for just seconds before Pippin was back to bother me.

“But why?”

“Because, Arwen’s beautiful,” I told Pippin like it was obvious, and he groaned in reply, “And I like beautiful things, so accept it and move on small fry.” I tapped him on top of his head, and I’m thankful to announce, he remained silent after that, pouting with his arms crossed, but thankfully not talking.

**********************************************************************************  
I’d been here for around 2 weeks now, 2 weeks since I was dropped here like a bag of rubbish, and one thing I was good at, was pretending that it didn’t bother me. Of course, I’m still pissed off, at Gandalf and the Valar, for bringing me here. My family thought I was dead, which, technically was true, but slowly the pain and grief would pass, and it would only be a memory to me.

Just a memory.

So here I am, travelling with nine men, gallivanting across Middle Earth to destroy a rather hideous ring. 

“What’s your world like, Miss Siobhan?” the sudden question had me stumbling a little, Pippin had been quiet for so long, I’d forgotten he was even walking next to me, I steadied myself before answering.

“Different,” I replied with caution, was I allowed to speak about it? Especially with these people, “Where I’m from, there are only humans, and the cities are big.” I was aiming for a somewhat vague answer, nobody had ever asked me what my world was like, considering I was in a different world.

“Really?” He didn’t sound like he believed me; his nose was all scrunched up.

“Yup.” 

“And what about your family?” 

“Pippin!” Sam’s voice yelled out from behind us, sounding annoyed, probably worried that I’d start snapping at them again. His question gave me pause, my family history was complicated, and sharing that with a group of people that I’d just meant wasn’t my idea of a good time. It hurt, to think about my mother, I’d been closer to her. And my father? I could barely remember what he looked like, just flashes of white blonde hair and eyes so blue they were almost violet. I heaved a breath before answering, giving a somewhat ambiguous answer.

“My parents passed away when I was young, I have two siblings,” I kept it simple, short, that’s all they needed to know about that, “Two younger siblings, a brother and a sister.”

“Oh,” He sounded sad, looking away from me and down at his feet, “Sorry.”

I shook my head, “Don’t worry about it,” I put my hand on his head and rubbed it, “It was a long time ago.”

These are how the days past. All smashed together with the same routine every day. We’d wake up at stupid o’clock, eat a small breakfast, and walk until my feet were beginning me to stop, we’d rest and ear, we’d walk some more, and then the next day? It would all start again.

I wasn’t a fan, and I had no problem voicing it.

I had, in a sense, grown closer to the group. I spoke to the four Hobbits the most out of anybody, Legolas and Aragorn were a close second, with me declaring loudly, the other night, that Aragorn was officially my new best friend, he’d huffed a laugh, but God only knew what that meant. I hadn’t told anyone why, but maybe it was because when I looked at him, my sister was staring back at me, with her eyes and smile. This was followed by Gimli, then Gandalf and Boromir could such my big toe. I had more in common with the Hobbits, food is a major factor in this closeness, it was a massive source of conversation. They would tell me all about their favourite dishes, and I told them mine.

Before finally, we were stopping for a break, at a cluster of rocks, which looked somewhat familiar. It wasn’t long before Sam was pulling out his cooking utensils, while Aragorn made a quick fire and me? I plopped down on my arse. Boromir was offering to teach Merry and Pippin how to handle their swords, with Gandalf and Frodo off to the side watching, with Gimli offering up some advice now and then. When I looked to see where Legolas was, I saw him stood on a large rock with a gentle breeze whipping his hair around, and somehow, it was still clean and shiny. But when I looked away and looked back, it wasn’t Legolas stood there, but a tall, lean-built man with white blonde hair, I think he was smiling at me, but I couldn’t see his face. When I closed my eyes and opened them again, he was gone, and Legolas was back.

I shook my head, glaring at the Elf, tugging at the knots in my own hair.

Hell will freeze over! Before I let a man have prettier hair than me.

“What’s that?” Sam’s voice cut through my thoughts, he was pointing off in the direction of where Legolas was stood, following his finger, I could just make out a dark mass of movement, gaining speed and heading directly towards us.

My heart stopped; what part of the movie was this? I couldn’t even remember if this had been in the movie. No wait, yes it was.

Evil birds, means I’m going to have to climb a mountain, I don’t want to climb a fucking mountain.

I let go of my hair quickly, before standing quickly, ignoring those around me, trying to guess what the black mass was, instead I focused on finding a place to hide.  
Hide, hide, have to find a place to hide.

My eyes quickly zeroed in on a small alcove off to the side, and I found myself swiftly walking towards it, Aragorn was watching me, as I disappeared into the small gap and sat down, quickly going back to my hair, wanting to give my hand something to do, because my heart was beating so fast, I was scared it would cause a heart attack or something. I was waiting for them to realise what it was, a threat.

“Tis but a cloud.” I heard Gimli dismiss it, but thankfully, Boromir pointed out that it was moving too fast, and I listened as Legolas gave a cry of warning, I listened to the Fellowship rush around in a state of panic.

“Lie flat and still!” Aragorn’s voice hissed, and I froze at his tone, as a whole regiment of birds broke away from the main group, came flying down low towards us. They were uglier than how the movie depicted them, and I sat as silently as I could, I watched the group pass overhead, in a group so dense that their dark inky shadow followed them in front of me. I didn’t move, not until I heard Aragorn’s voice, giving the all clear. I shuffled out, before standing up and dusting off my jeans, and walked back over to the group.

“Where were you lass?” Gimli inquired in his rough voice, as he pulled his axe from under the bush, he’s been hiding in.

“Hiding,” I told him, before opening my bag and right at the bottom, I’d found my waterproof raincoat, and a pair of black jeans and jumper, which I was going to change into, the temperature was going to get colder. But before I could do so, an annoying ass cut me off.

“You knew, and yet you did not warn us?” Boromir reprimanded me with narrowed eyes.

“I’m a guide, not your fucking magic8 ball.” I replied, “If I tell you what’s going to happen, then something could go wrong and I could mess up the timeline, and frankly? That’s far too much stress for one person.” 

“She is correct, Boromir.” 

Haha, suck it. But I knew Gandalf only stepped in because he wanted me to stop hating him, which would not be happening anytime soon, Hell would freeze over before I could look at Gandalf without wanting to throttle him. It was possible that I avoided Gandalf, more than I did Boromir.

Aragorn sighed, before he nodded his head in agreement, “I think it best if we move on, this place is no longer good for us.”

“Pack your things, we make way for Caradhras.”

“Wait, that’s a mountain, right?” I asked, causing the group to startle and turn to me.

“Yes,” Gandalf answered, but was giving me a look that was a hundred per cent, telling me to shut the fuck up.

I whined loudly, kicking a small rock away, I could barely survive the walking, how in God’s name, was I was going to survive a mountain?

“What is it?” Merry’s weary voice cut through my thoughts.

“Nothing, let’s go climb a fucking mountain.”

I quickly picked my bag off of the floor, before storming away and leaving the stunned Hobbit in the dust, I was definitely going to catch a cold and I was trying to prep myself for it, I was insufferable when I was ill.


	5. Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don’t hate snow, it’s just, I’m not a huge fan of it. It was the same as sand, but the only difference is that you can assure that sand stayed on the outside of your clothing, but snow? It melted and seeps under your clothes, chilling your skin and freezing your nipples.

I kept my arms tight around me, blowing out air and watching as it turned into fog. I was caught off guard by a yell, and when I turned around I saw that Frodo had lost his footing and rolled back down the hill towards Aragorn.

The man helped pull Frodo to his feet, dusting the snow off of the little man, as he regained his footing, placing a hand instinctively at his neck, searching for the ring. I quickly turned away, I knew what was going to happen, knew how it would play out, so I continued walking, past the others who had stopped to see what was happening.  
I only knew it had passed, when I heard Pippin calling out for me, he had noticed that I had continued walking, rather than stopping like everyone else.

“Miss Siobhan!” 

I came to a stop, peeking over my shoulder and waved down towards the four hobbits, I noticed that Legolas was the closest to me, because of his less than far ability to actually walk on the fucking snow. I waited for him to catch up, and soon we were walking up the mountain together. In a different setting, it probably would have been very romantic, but it wasn’t a different setting, I was freezing my tits off.

I should have just waited at the bottom and hidden until they had all come back down again. 

“How are you finding the climb?” he wasn’t even out of breath? Like, what was that about?

“Oh,” I gasped out, “It’s lovely!” I gave the most sarcastic smile I could when I turned around to look at him. 

“Would you like assistance?” well, at least he wasn’t rude about it. 

“No, I’ve got this.” Before promptly face-planting the snow, but I didn’t wait for him to try and help me up, I was a strong independent woman that didn’t need no..elf? “I’m okay!” I made sure to yell, before pushing my way back through the snow.

“As you say, Miss Siobhan.” I could hear the laughter in his voice, but as a strong independent woman, I didn’t look back at him.

I had never wished for a thicker coat in my life, I only had my waterproof one, but the change in weather had caused me to pull the hood up over my head, and scrunched up around my nose and mouth. I had fallen behind Legolas hours ago, instead, I was walking beside Gimli, listening to his muttering about his own hatred for the snow. I related to him so much.

Soon Legolas was calling out about a voice he could hear, this was my cue to move closer to the wall, because, well, I didn’t want to suffocate under a heavy load of snow.

“It’s Saruman!” Gandalf called out in warning. 

There was an ear-splitting cracking sound, then large hordes of rock slabs, boulders, rocks and snow began falling from above us. Everyone quickly shoved themselves against the wall, flat, to avoid the carnage of rocks falling around us. I quickly grabbed hold of Merry’s arm, pulling him closer towards me after watching him almost flip down on the snow-covered ground. 

“He is trying to bring down the mountain around us!” Aragorn shouted over the noise, “Gandalf, we must turn back!”

I was quick to nod my head in agreement, keeping Merry pressed close up against my side, flinching back as more of the stone and snow descended from above. But Gandalf was quick to reject any notion of turning back, “No!” he cried back, stepping forward and out onto the ledge, supported by a pile of snow, I watched as he started shouting in what sounded, to me, like gibberish. The Wizards voice was drowned out by a terrible cry and above where he stood, was a large black wall cloud, the wind was muffling dark words, being carried through the wind around us.

Lighting struck out around us, creating an awful sounding crack, which hit the mountain somewhere above us, sending a second avalanche and white ice covered us all. Before the snow covered me, I saw Legolas pulling Gandalf back from the edge.

Then I was buried in coldness. No longer did I have Merry pressed up against me, I’d lost hold of him, but before I could panic, I was being pulled roughly out of my snow coffin by Boromir, I quickly gasped out a thank you, before searching for my little hobbit. I sighed in relief when I found him just a short walk away from me, I dug him out of the cold that surrounded him, I held him close to my body while be clutched onto me. 

“We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!” Boromir tried to call out over the raging sounds from the mountain.  
“The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!” Aragorn argued while hoisting up my favourite from the snow. 

“If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it,” Gimli added in. “Let us go through the Mines of Moria.”

“I just want off this fucking mountain!” I shrieked, shivering from the cold, keeping Merry close, trying to mooch some of his body heat. There were mummers of an agreement at my statement, but Gandalf looked opposed. I didn’t want to fucking go through the tomb either, but that’s how the story goes, and I didn’t want to change anything and frankly, if I didn’t get somewhere warm toot-sweet, I would throw a hissy fit to kill all hiss fits.

“Let the ring bearer decide.” The Wizard spoke after a short time.

Boromir growled in anger, “We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!”

Frodo turned his body towards me, “You are our guide.” He threw my previous words back in my face, pleading with me, “Guide us!”

I was so tempted, take the Gap of Rohan, but I stopped myself before the words could come out of my mouth, “The Mines.” I groaned, I squeezed my eyes shut tight, “Go through the mines...”

“Frodo…?” Gandalf let his name sound like a question, hovering in the cold air, very clearly disapproving of what I told my favourite.

“We will go through the mines,” Frodo confirmed with a not.

“So be it.”

 

We stopped in front of what was supposed to be the entrance of the tomb, mine, some time after we took refuge in a small cave in the side of the mountain, to wait out the blizzard. My eyes roamed over towards the lake and took a cautious step away from it, yeah, I know what’s hiding in there and I’m not becoming anyone’s meal. I took a step closer to Legolas because I was more likely to survive if I was stood next to him. 

“Dwarf doors are invisible when closed,” Gimli stated as Legolas looked at me strangely, before turning his eyes to look at the dwarf as he smacked his axe against the stone wall.  
“Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten,” Gandalf said with what sounded like a snarky tone of voice, probably still pissed off about Frodo taking my advice to go through the mines and ending up here.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Pretty elf snarked sarcastically from beside me as Gimli grumbled, which in my opinion, was very rude, I like Gimli, so I sat myself down on the ground, watching everyone stroll about around me. Gandalf approached the rock, between the trees and ran his hand over the cliff face, mumbling to himself.  
“Ithildin!” He yelled out suddenly, my gaze moved toward the stone beneath his hand, silvery lines, like a spider’s web, ran about underneath his hand, they were faint under the dirt. “It mirrors only starlight and moonlight.”

Conveniently, as if summoned by Gandalf, the moon decided to appear, and the silver lines only grew brighter, outlining a door formed from two columns beneath an arch, with a star at the centre.

“It’s pretty,” I said, gazing at the silver spider’s web, elf-boy smiled at me from his spot.

Gandalf chortled at my statement, “It reads, ‘the doors of Durin-Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.” 

“What do you suppose that means?” Merry’s voice popped up from where he was sat beside Pippin.

“Oh, it’s quite simple! If you are a friend you speak the password, and the doors will open.” Gandalf answered, and turned his attention back to the door and spoke in a strange language again. But he was only met with silence. 

“It isn’t working.” I made sure that I sang it out, in the most annoying voice that I could, which worked, because Gandalf quickly bristled at my tone.  
“Nothing’s happening.” Pippin was quick to follow my example. 

The Wizard glared at both of us, looking annoyed and pushed on the doors. When that didn’t work, he just continued to mumble to himself.  
“What you going to do now, then?” Pippin went on when he didn’t receive an answer from Gandalf. 

“Know your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that doesn’t shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words.” Gandalf bit out and began to pace as Pippin looked on in gloom. 

I want to make a snarky comment, but the thought of Gandalf actually getting angry at me, scared the absolute shit out of me, so I decided to keep any comments to myself. Time passed slowly, as I sat bored beside a now seated Legolas. I couldn’t possibly take that long to figure out a password, could it? Obviously, I knew the password, but that was only because of my sister, I knew Gandalf would be pissed off, even more so, if I so much as muttered the word. So I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Merry picking up a stone to through into the lake, which Pippin was quick to copy, the panic built up in my chest and before I could stop myself I was calling out for them to stop. There was no way, on this good earth, I was dealing with that monster before I had to.

“Don’t you even think about it!” my voice caused the two Hobbits to jump in shock, they both jumped away from the water, I raised my hand and pointed towards the stone wall. 

“Sit down, both of you.”

They both hung their heads but were quick to do as they were told. I kept an eye on the water, watching until it had stilled once more before sighing in relief.  
“You seem, tense.” The elf stated, side-eyeing me carefully. 

“Nope, I’m fine.” My voice sounded high even to me, but I still didn’t break eye contact with the water. He only hummed in reply, but I could feel his gaze on me every few seconds. The water rippled slightly, and not so discreetly moved closer to the Elf.

If that monster so much as touched me, I was gonna turn it into sushi.


	6. Sushi

My pondering of sushi was cut off by Frodo’s delighted yell, “It’s a riddle!” he cried out, looking up at the writing stationed above the door, I wanted to say something, but frankly, I was still concerned about the sushi monster. The water was still rippling, I knew that it would put me off baths for some time, hopefully, they have showers here. 

I quickly jumped up, once the water ripped for a third time, quickly followed by Legolas, he must have finally caught onto why I was so nervous, which meant that I finally had a shield to hide behind, should the sushi monster attack. 

“Speak friend,” My favourite blue-eyed hero carried on, obvious to both Legolas and I’d unease, “and enter. What’s the Elvish word for friend?”  
I struggled to look over Legolas’s shoulder, seeing the water rippling much more frequently, almost violently, “Fruit! Some type of lovely tasting fruit!” the volume of my voice, right next to the Elf’s ear? In any other situation, would have been comical. He flinched almost violently from the sound. 

Gandalf grumpily, grumbled the word, and the Mine door finally rumbled open, as quickly as I possibly could, I darted straight for the entrance, hiding slightly in the doorway, waiting for the others to catch on and join me in the relatively safe tomb. My eyes were still focused intensely on the water, it wouldn’t be long now, everything would be fine until the sushi monster attacked. 

Gandalf lit his staff upon entry, a soft glow lighting up the otherwise dark and shadowy place, like, I can’t even call it a room, it’s just a dark and scary place, made for shadow monsters and horrible ugly creatures. 

“Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!” Gimli announced, a hint of smugness in his tone, “Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off of the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin.” He continued on happily, my hear ached all of a sudden, remembering that this wasn’t a happy place for Gimli.  
“And they call it a Mine!” Gimli chortled, “A Mine!”

Boromir’s voice broke through that joy, “This is no Mine…” he muttered, his eyes crazily looking at all the decaying bodies, they make my stomach shrivel up, a sick feeling settling in my throat. “This is a tomb!”

The light highlighted the broken and battered bodies, scattered carelessly around the chamber, throwing scary looking shadows across the stone walls.

“Oh! No! No!” Gimli cried out, his voice cracked in anguish, I flinched at his heartbreak, I should have told Frodo to go a different way, but I knew I couldn’t. This is how it had to happen, God only knows what would have happened, had I told Frodo to take a different path, the things that I could have fucked up.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of the skull of a fallen dwarf, examining it closely, before throwing it away in disgust, with a sneer, “Goblins!” weapons were quickly drawn, as I stood between Aragorn and Boromir.

“We make for the Gap of Rohan!” Boromir cried out, “We should never have come here!” I flinched back at his words, he was right of course, but there was no other way. If we didn’t go this way, how differently would things play out? Slowly, everyone began to back out of the Mine, towards the door.

“Now! Get out of here! Get out!” Boromir shouted that’s when the tentacles grabbed Frodo from behind, pulling him off of his feet and dragging him across the ground. Everything slowed down around me, I felt like I was in a horror movie, because I was a stupid girl, and the stupid girl was always the one that got other people killed. A surge of adrenalin hit me, I sprinted as quickly as I could towards Frodo, throwing myself at him, grasping desperately onto his hands, struggling to pull him out of the tentacles grasp, as another quickly rushed out of the water and towards us, the tentacle let go of Frodo, and I quickly pulled him close to me, dragging him away from the monster as swiftly as I possibly could away from the water.

Unsurprisingly for me, but defiantly a shock for everyone else, one of the tentacles plunged out of the water towards me, quickly smacking me away from Frodo and grabbing hold of him again, pulling him up into the air. I lay winded for a short while, everything happened too quickly to keep up.

Arrows were flying overhead, voiced shouting, swords slashing through limbs, it was utter chaos, like nothing I’d seen or heard ever in my life.  
I pulled myself up, just as Aragorn managed to free Frodo, we all quickly retreated back into the Mine, at Gandalf’s command. Just before the sushi monster caught hold of us again, the giant stone doors slammed shut, and the ceiling caved in.

There is no light, only the sound of heavy breathing echoing around us, bouncing off the walls.

I couldn’t see anything.

It was so dark.

I couldn’t fucking see anything!

“I would like to announce, while we’re here together, I’m terrified of the dark.” I let out an undignified squeak when something touched my shoulder, “Something’s touching me! Oh God, I’m not ready to die again!” 

“Be still, it is only I, Siobhan.” Aragorn’s deep voice broke through my whimpering.

“Jesus! What the fuck?” I lashed out, in the general direction of his voice, snacking against what could only be his chest, “Don’t do that!”

He slid his hand off of my shoulder with a chuckle.

“Wait, where are you going?” I waved my arms out in front of me, trying to grasp at him, try and make him come, I called out into the murky chasm, “Gandalf, now would be a good time for some light.”

Very slowly, a dim light started glowing in front of me, a smile broke out when I made out the figures of the group, and I made my way closer to them, being careful not to trip and fall over anything, but this intention was cut short, a pressure was suddenly on my shoulder, but I thought it was Aragorn again, until his voice came from in front of me.  
Oh God, oh god.

“Help!” I stopped dead in my tracks, trying not to make any sudden movements, “Guys, somethings on my shoulder! Someone get it off! Get it off! Get it off!”

Quickly footsteps made their way towards me, the crunching of unknown things littering the floor underneath their feet. I’d never been so relieved to see Boromir, appearing in the glow of Gandalf’s light, Boromir quickly reached up and brushed the unknown objects off of my shoulder, with a quick flick of his wrist.  
He made a move to kill it.

“No! Don’t!” I yelled, “If you kill it, all of his spider family and friends with come to avenge him!” I gagged at the thought of more of those things, crawling around in the dark, and who knows, maybe they were fucking massive. I cannot deal with this, why couldn’t I have ended up in Heaven? Fuck, Hell would be better than this place.

Boromir sighed, moving away, and back towards the rest of the group. How he actually managed to see me in the dark was a mystery, I was not so silently freaking out.  
If I move forward, something was probably going to surge out of the shadows and fucking kill me, or worse, eat me. But, if I stayed here, then the same thing was going to happen, I didn’t want to die, you know, again. I was conflicted, I didn’t know what to do! I fucking hate the dark!  
“You are afraid?” the lightly accented voice whispered into my ear, close, causing me a scream.

“What’s wrong with you people?!” 

He chuckled, “That did not answer my question.”

“I’m terrified.” I whispered back to him, “I can’t see anything, and it scares me.”

The sudden feeling of long fingers threading through mine scared me, causing me to flinch away in shock, before realising that it was Legolas’ hand, not another spider, I clung onto his hand, like he was a lifeline that I needed to survive.

“Come.” Legolas pulled me with a small tug, trying to get me to walk beside his taller frame.

“Can’t you go first?” I asked him, as I stood my ground, not moving an inch, while he just stood there in front of me, illuminated by Gandalf’s glowing light.

“Why?”

“Because, if there are monsters hiding in the dark, they’ll eat you first.”  
“Let us hope that I can be as brave and generous as you, My Lady.” He said with a light sigh, as he stepped forward, still holding my hand in a firm grip, while I attached my hand to the back of his shirt, as he led me further into the darkness of the Mine.

“You better not be sassing me.”

“I would never dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no romance between Legolas and Siobhan. He's more like, a brother or something.


End file.
